


Out Hearts Are Still Connected

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: After the day of the attack at Yumenosaki, Koga's life changed. The day his heart broke into a million pieces. Rei was dead. It's what everyone told him at least. After the incident in his first year, it's what everyone thought. The most popular guy at Yumenosaki was gone. He disappeared that day and never came back... It left Koga feeling completely abandoned…
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Oogami Kouga
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. Today was Koga's first day as a second year. Well, it was a first for Koga. Or second if you count leaving half way through the first lesson. Today he was going to try going to class again. 

He walked through the corridor that was bustling with students, most of them being first years that Koga didn't recognise. He stopped and stood outside 'the room' and clutched the ring that was hung around his neck. Slowly, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Everything was exactly the same. The coffin in the corner was the first thing he looked at. Without realising it, he'd already started crying a bit. He walked over and sat down next to it. This room had definitely seen a lot. It was a miracle that the school was still functioning like normal after that day. He stared at the bandage that was wrapped around his stick-like arm. The sounds of gunshots echoed in his head. He rested his head on top of the coffin and covered his head with his arms.   
"I... I miss you... I miss you, Senpai..."

__

_"Koga!" Rei pulled Koga towards him just in time as a couple of bullets flew towards them. Rei put up his already cut up arm to shield the boy from the threat in front. Koga grabbed Rei's shirt and stayed as close as possible to his upperclassman. No one knew where these men had come from but only Rei had figured out what was going on. His parents. Only Koga knew what secret Rei's family had and apparently that was enough for them to take action._  
"Shit, Koga come on. Keep hold of my hand and stay close. I don't want you getting hurt." Koga done what Rei said and the couple ran towards the doors, re-entering the school. The other students stared at the vampire in fear as they ran through the long corridor. They headed towards their club room and locked the door as soon as they were inside.  
"You okay?" Rei looked down towards the small first year who was hugging his arm tightly and quietly crying.  
"It's okay Ko, you're safe with me." The second year wiped the boys tears off his face.  
"S-Senpai, I'm scared..."  
"I know. But don't worry, I'll get you out of here" Before Koga could reply, the door burst open revealing the men who had attacked them before.   
"Koga, stay behind me!" Rei yelled before taking a knife out of his pocket. He'd already killed some of them and he was prepared to do it again to protect Koga.   
"But Rei!" Koga's small voice shouted and Rei turned around.   
"Y-you're already hurt, w-what if they... t-they..."   
"Sshh, it's okay, I won't get killed. I promise." Rei placed a kiss on Koga's forehead and turned to face the men. 

_Everything after the kiss was a blur to Koga. He thought he was finally safe after he started at Yumenosaki and met Rei. Maybe he wasn't safe after all. The next thing he remembered was the loud sound of a gun shot and a pain in his lower arm. He screamed and clutched his arm, blood dripping onto the checkered black and white floor. Rei heard him and rushed over to help the boy.  
"Koga! Shit." He pulled the boy as close as possible and used himself as a shield to protect him. All Koga could do was cry and hope it would all be over soon. _

_"Ko... ... okay..."  
"Oi... can... hear...?" _

_The last thing he remembered was another loud bang and he felt Rei's arms around him as they fell onto the floor. He vaguely remembered feeling something on his neck, the strong smell of blood and the sound of footsteps getting further away._

_The next thing he knew, he was in the infirmary. He heard at least three different voices around him and maybe more. He didn't recognise them at first but when he opened his eyes he was greeted by a few of his classmates._  
"Koga-chan, are you okay?"   
"I think he's fine Naru-chan. You are okay, right Ko-kun?" Arashi and Mika rushed over to him as soon as they realised Koga was starting to wake up.   
"Guys, stop crowding around him, he needs space." Mao appeared behind the other two with the same concerned look on his face as the other two first years. Koga tried to sit up but he was stopped by Mika.   
"You need to rest Ko-kun. You're really hurt."   
"H-h-hurt...?" Koga looked back at Mika with a confused look. He couldn't feel any pain.   
"Yeah, hurt. You've got cuts all over you. You're arm wouldn't stop bleeding." Koga lifted up his arm to see the bandages wrapped tightly around it. He saw the same when he looked at his leg. When did that happen?   
"Where's Senpai?" He looked at the other three confused.   
"You mean Rei-chan... ... " Arashi's sentence trailed off.   
"Why're you looking at me like that? W-what happened?" The other three still stayed silent.   
"Koga... I'm sorry but... Rei's dead." Mao finally broke the silence.   
"W-what...? N-no... NO!" Koga yelled back at them.   
"Ko-kun, calm down. It's okay." Mika climbed onto the bed and pulled Koga in for a hug only to be pushed away. Koga didn't have much strength but it was just enough to slightly startle Mika.   
"H-he... H-he's not... He's n-not d-dead... J-just... no!"   
"Koga-chan, calm down." Arashi tried to calm Koga down but he was pushed away as well.   
"V-vampire's d-don't d-die..." Everyone went silent. The only thing that could be heard was Koga's crying. Mika tried again to pull the boy closer for a hug. This time Koga rested his head against Mika's chest and continued to cry.   
"Koga-chan." Arashi moved to sit next on the other side of Koga to hug the crying boy as well.   
"Vampires aren't real. Rei's dead, I'm sorry."   
"H-how would you know! I... I was the only one who was with him!" Koga yelled again and cried even more.   
"Koga, there was blood everywhere. It definitely wasn't all yours. A normal person would die from that amount of blood loss." Mao was right. There was a lot of blood from what Koga could remember. But Rei killed a lot of those men, they just didn't know what happened. They didn't know Rei killed them. Rei could still be alive.   
"Rei's still alive! He'd never die, h-he… he promised!" 

__

"Come on Yuta-kun, let's go check out some of the other clubs!"   
"Aniki! You don't have to pull me!" Hinata let go of his brother's arm and the twins continued walking.  
"What club were you thinking of joining Aniki?"  
"I don't know, there's too many to choose from! Yuta-kun, help me decide... Yuta-kun?" Hinata stared at his brother to see that he'd stopped in front of a door.  
"You hear that Aniki?" Yuta leaned against the door and pressed his ear against it. Hinata then proceed to do the same  
"Is someone..."  
"I think so..." The twins looked at each other and agreed to go in. Yuta opened the door, being careful not to make too much noise. They soon found the source of the noise they heard. There was a small boy sitting on the floor and leaning on a coffin in the corner of the room. He was crying and clearly hadn't realised that he was no longer alone in the room. Hinata slowly approached the crying boy with Yuta following behind.  
"Hey, are you okay." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"Eek! W-who..." The boy jumped away from the twins which meant they got a better look at the boy. He had tears streaming down his pale face and he looked at the two with a scared look.  
"It's okay so stop looking so scared." Hinata once again tried to get closer to the boy which resulted in the same as before. Unlike the other students, the boy's tie was black with a white design on it so the twins couldn't tell what year he was.   
"I think you're just scaring him even more Aniki. Maybe you should stop." Yuta pulled Hinata back a few steps to give the boy on the floor some space.   
"What should we do Yuta-kun? I don't want to leave him like this." Yuta knew when Hinata was being serious and this was one of those times. Yuta slowly walked up to the boy being careful not to scare him.   
"Hey, I'm Yuta and that's my brother Hinata. We're twins." He spoke with a much calmer voice than Hinata previously did in an attempt to calm the other. The boy seemed a bit calmer but he still looked upset.   
"W-why... are you h-here? I... t-thought I locked t-the door..." The twins were surprised when the boy suddenly talked. He was quiet but they still heard him.  
"We heard someone crying in here and came to investigate." said Hinata whilst giving his words massive actions.   
"Aniki, you don't have to act out everything." Yuta started laughing at his stupid brother.   
"It sure is lively in here today." All three of them looked towards the door to see a 2nd year with red-violet hair. 

The second year at the door had a warm smile on his face as he entered and closed the door behind him.   
“Can we help you?” said Hinata and Yuta both at the same time. The boy in question walked closer to where they all were.   
“I heard people talking in here and came to see what was going on. I was going to come in here anyway but there's usually no one in here.” The twins watched him as he sat down next to the boy.   
“What's his name?”   
“He's Koga Oogami, and I'm Mao Isara. We're both second years.” The twins joined Mao and sat on the floor opposite the two second years.   
“I'm Hinata.”  
“And I'm Yuta.”   
“We're twins.” The two laughed as they ended in unison. It wasn't planned but they somehow always ended up being in sync with each other when they talked. Maybe it was a twin thing. 

Whilst the twins joked around, Koga sat in silence and watched them. He still felt like crying. A lot. But he refused to cry in front of anyone else. A few tears still broke through and he rushed to wipe them away before the others noticed.   
“Still upset, aren't you?” Mao put his arm around Koga and tried his best to comfort the younger.   
“It's okay Koga, he'd want you to be happy, not upset.” That only made Koga more upset of ‘him’ being mentioned. Mao had gotten used to finding Koga in the Light Music Club room in their 1st year. It was worse at first. Koga would cry in this room alone for hours until one of his classmates found him.   
“Do you know what happened Isara-senpai?” Hinata was the first to speak up. He looked worried about him.   
“Yeah… I do. I'm pretty sure everyone knows. Well, of course the first years wouldn't know… yet anyway.” The twins looked at each other before replying.   
“What happened? We want to help Oogami-senpai. He seems really upset.” Mao tried to tell them they shouldn't worry about it but the pair insisted on helping.   
“Koga… lost someone in his first year. Someone he was very close to. You couldn't separate them, they were always together. But, one day…”

__

_“Come on Mao-chan, we need to find him now. You too Mika-chan, let's go.” Arashi yelled back at the other two to follow her. Koga had disappeared and no one knew where he was. It was too dangerous to be alone considering what was happening. Everyone was told to stay in their classrooms until the police arrived._  
“Maybe he went to his club room?” Mao asked as he caught up to Arashi who had ran ahead.   
“Why’d Ko-kun go there?”   
“It's worth taking a look. Just in case.” The three ran to the Light Music club as fast as they could. Mao saw something up ahead and stepped in front of the other two.   
“Look, there's that man again. The inspecter wasn't it?” Arashi and Mika looked where Mao was pointing and they all hid around the corner. 

_“Is the boy dead?”_  
“No, but plan B was successful. Her son was being a pain in the ass so we couldn't accomplish plan A.”   
“You mean the tall one with black hair?”  
“Yes, the older brother. He agreed to cooperate when we said we'd hurt the other boy, his boyfriend I think. He's been dealt with.”  
“Now to tell-” 

_They three boys didn't wait to hear the rest of the conversation. The two people who they were talking about couldn't be anyone else, it had to be ‘them’. They rushed to the room and pushed the door open with a bit too much force when they got there._  
“Koga-chan! Are you…” Arashi stopped and stared in front of her.   
“Naru-chan, what's wrong?”   
“Yeah, don't just suddenly stop talking like that.” The other two joined Arashi in the room to see why she'd stopped.   
“Wait, Koga!?” Mao yelled the boy’s name and ran towards the body on the floor.   
“Hey, Koga-chan, stop playing games, this isn't funny.” Arashi shook Koga's shoulder but the boy didn't move.   
“Why’s there so much blood… “ Mika looked around at all the blood on the floor.   
“Hey Naru-chan, that can't all be Ko-kun’s right?” Arashi looked up from the other boy to look around.   
“Definitely not. Was anyone else in here-”  
“AHHHHH!” Mao and Arashi looked over to where the noise came from to see Mika looking at the other side of the room.   
“Mika-chan, what's wrong.” Arashi looked to where Mika was looking and saw a sight she wished she'd never seen. Below the pieces of the drum set was a person. Two people. Mao walked over to inspect the bodies and soon realised that they were both dead. Although they were dead, there was still a large amount of blood on the opposite side near the coffin and the guitars. It was nowhere near the two bodies.   
“Who else would have been in here with Koga?” They all thought about who else could have been there and they all agreed on the same person.   
“Rei-chan was with him, wasn't he?” They'd all seen the couple run through the corridor earlier.   
“Does that mean… he's dead? I mean, if he lost all that blood, he can't still be alive, right?” Everything linked together; Rei and Koga being together at the time, the men talking about someone being ‘dealt with’ and all of the blood. Rei was nowhere to be seen which scared them more that he may had been killed.   
“Okay… Let's, worry about that later… We need to get Koga-chan to the infirmary before something bad happens.”  
“We'll tell sensei about this as well.” Mao carefully picked up Koga and walked as fast as he could to the infirmary followed by Mika and Arashi. 

__

“So all that really happened?” Yuta stared at Mao in shock as the second year finished his story.   
“That's why I come in here often to check on him.” Mao looked over to Koga to check that he was okay. The boy was still crying but he'd calmed down a bit compared to before.   
“And I kinda have to. Without a president, the club will have to disband and the student council won't let me help him forever.”   
“It's won't disband!” The other three looked at Koga.   
“It won't! There's already a president so it won't disband!”


	2. Chapter 2

Koga yelling had surprised the others as he'd been silent this whole time. The twins had thought that he was just a quiet person but now they weren't too sure.   
“Koga-”  
“S-Senpai’s still the president and he always will be!” The tears that Koga had tried to keep in ran down his face because he remembered ‘that person’ a bit too much. Mao moved closer and comforted the boy again by putting his arms around him. Koga didn't move and continued crying. He covered his face with his small hands like he was trying to hide from something.   
“Koga, Rei isn't the president. He, can't be.” Mao tried his best to phrase it in a way that wouldn't make Koga's condition worse than it already was. The boy was already in tears and Mao didn't want to him to be anymore hurt. Once he'd calmed down a bit, he looked up at Mao.   
“You're… You're lying! He… He's… “ Koga burst into tears once again before he could finish talking.   
“He… He's still a-alive… I-i know… h-he is.” He grabbed and tightly held the ring that was hanging around his neck. 

The twins looked at Koga wanting to help him. They both moved over to the two 2nd years and hugged Koga as well.   
‘Koga, Rei's dead. If you don't be the president, the club will have to disband.” It wasn't in the nicest way, but someone had to say it eventually. Yeah, it upset Koga, a lot, but he can't be like this forever.   
“We can help!” The twins yelled a little bit to loud and they scared Koga a bit. Mao looked at them.   
“It's fine, you don't have to. Besides, you're only first years-”  
“That doesn't matter! Oogami-senpai needs our help and he can't do all the work on his own.” Hinata was determined to get his way and he wasn't going to give up. 

Eventually, Mao gave in and agreed to the twins’ request.   
“Fine, you can, but I'll still help you anyways. Like I said, you are only first years.” Mao started to explain to the twins what kind of work a club president has to do. Slowly they got the idea that it was a lot of work but they still insisted on helping Koga with the work. They even said they'd do all of it but Mao didn't let them. He said he'd do some of it since Koga couldn't do work in his condition right now. 

Koga did consider saying it was okay and he would be fine but he didn't bother. Mao would disagree and say he couldn't so it wasn't worth trying. Koga didn't like humans but maybe the twins wouldn't be so bad. All they wanted to do was help him and he couldn't exactly stop them. 

Suddenly, the school bell rung which scared Koga a bit.   
“Are you coming to class Koga?” Koga hadn't really gone to class ever since then. He struggled to concentrate during the lectures and he never sleeps at night so he's always falling asleep at school. The teachers understood his condition and allowed him to skip lessons until he recovered from the incident.   
“Not today… 'm not ready yet… Just gonna take nap…” Koga opened the coffin he was previously leaning on and climbed inside.   
“Okay, I'll go through some stuff from the lesson with you later.” Mao lead the twins out of the room, saying it was best to leave Koga alone for the rest of the day. Mao closed the door softly behind him and the room was quiet once more. 

“Another year, huh Rei. It feels weird being a 2nd year. What are you doing right now senpai? I hope it's something fun… well, you make everything fun so it doesn't really matter what you're doing. Haa… I wish you were here, I really miss you. It's so lonely without you, I'm too scared to talk and hang around with other people…” Koga slowly drifted off to sleep. This was normal for him. He'd usually end up talking to Rei until he fell asleep, even though he wasn't there with Koga. It made him feel slightly better about the whole situation. Sleeping in the coffin also made it a bit better. 

Nightmares were even more common than they used to be. So Koga was more than used to waking up a lot and crying all night. This is why he slept at school. He slept better in Rei's coffin. That meant he was getting used to sleeping during the day and not at night. He was kinda becoming like Rei. 

__

The lid of the coffin slowly slid off and Koga sat up. He yawned and sleepily looked around, very clearly still half asleep. It looked like the twins hadn't been back since the room looked exactly the way he had left it.   
“... Senpai… *yawn*... y’here…?” He looked around confused. Rei was always there. Koga got up and stumbled out of the coffin.   
“... I know… I'll just go to that student council place… He'll be in there.” With another yawn, he left his club room. 

The corridor was filled with students, a couple of them giving him weird looks. Most of them from his classmates since he hardly ever went to class. Koga kept his head down and continued walking, not wanting to gain any unnecessary attention. He still felt a bit uneasy around humans. He stopped outside the door that was labelled ‘Student Council Office’. Slowly he grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. 

“Senpai! Are you-”

… Rei was… Nowhere in sight…

Rei wasn't in there. Instead, Koga was greeted by Mao and Ritsu. The other two were sorting out some files, well… More like Mao was working. Ritsu was sleeping.   
“Ritsu, who's at the door?” Mao yelled from his position on the floor. He was behind a desk which was blocking his view of the door.   
“Huh…? What'd you… Corgi?” Ritsu stopped when he saw Koga at the door.   
“Maa-kun, I thought you said he was okay.” Ritsu uncharacteristically jumped up and rushed over to Koga. He was crying. That's why Ritsu looked worried. Koga had started crying and he didn't even realise. He fell to the floor and cried. Ritsu pulled him into a hug and Mao followed.   
“I thought he was okay.” Mao appeared on the other side of them and kneeled down. 

“It's… f…” Mao and Ritsu looked back at Koga as the boy whispered something inaudible to the other two. Koga had squeezed his eyes shut and his hands were tightly holding Ritsu's jumper.   
“What’d you say, Corgi?” The boy in question stayed silent for a few moments before he finally spoke.   
“I-It’s… I-It’s all… m-my f-fault… I-if R-Rei… i-if…” The other two boys looked at Koga.   
“Koga, nothing is your fault, what are you talking about?”   
“I-It’s my f-fault Rei d-died… He… h-he died b-because he w-was protecting m-me… I-if I wasn't t-there he'd still be alive!” Koga covered his face with hands and continued crying. By doing this, Mao's attention moved to the crying boy's arms that were wrapped carelessly with bandages. Ritsu didn't seem to notice as he was focused on comforting Koga.   
“Koga, can I see your arms for a minute?” Koga froze for a second after he realised what Mao had noticed. Before he went to sleep, he'd taken off his jacket which was covering his arms. He'd never put it back on.   
“Koga? Are you okay?” Koga shook his head in response as Mao gently pulled his arms away, revealing Koga's face that had tears streaming down it. At this point, Ritsu had realised what Mao was talking about and helped Koga stand up.

“Come on Corgi, we'll take you to the infirmary.” Ritsu grabbed Koga's hand and led him out of the room.   
“Ritchii, I'm f-fine…” Ritsu didn't listen and continued walking.  
“You're not okay Koga.” Mao closed the door behind them and took Koga's other hand.   
“We're going to help you whether you like it or not. You mean a lot to anija, I'm not going to let you hurt yourself.” This was the first time Koga had seen Ritsu like this. This dedicated to do something. 

“Sagami-sensei?” Mao called out to the (what looked like) empty room.   
“I don't think he's in here. Come over here Koga.” Mao and Ritsu were both still holding Koga's hands as they led him across the room towards one of the beds. They eventually let go of the boy's hands when he sat down.   
“Ritsu, we need to try and find some stuff so we can clean his arm.” Mao walked over to the many cupboards on the other side of the room followed closely by Ritsu. 

Koga was left alone sitting on the bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He then took the case off and a very familiar object fell out. Putting the case back on his phone, he picked up the object that had fallen onto his leg. It was a small razor. One that he used quite often. 

“Can we use these Maa-kun?” Ritsu pulled a box about of the cupboard and showed Mao, who proceeded to look through the mess of items in the box.   
“Yeah, we can use these.” Mao took the box out of Ritsu's hands and walked back over to where Koga was sitting. 

“Maybe once, just one more time…” Both Mao and Ritsu stopped a few steps away from the bed.   
“Maa-kun, what's Corgi doing? I can't see if you're in front of me.” Mao pushed the box he was holding into Ritsu's arms and rushed over to Koga. 

“One more …-!” Mao took the razor out of Koga's hand, being careful not to cut the other. Luckily Mao took the razor before Koga had managed to hurt himself too much. A couple of cuts was better than what would've happened if they left him. Ritsu took the blade off of Mao and threw it in the bin.   
"You won't be needing that anymore." Koga looked up at Ritsu. He was tempted to get it out of the bin but decided against. Ritsu would probably kill him. 

All of a sudden Mao carefully took one of Koga's arms and started unwrapping the messy bandages. He then cleaned the other's arm. At first Koga pulled his arm away. Whatever Mao put on it hurt a lot. Ritsu noticed and sat down next to Koga and comforted him. Mao continued cleaning the boy's arm and then wrapped it in some clean bandages. It was much neater and tidier than Koga had done previously. 

After Mao had finished, Koga pulled his legs against his chest and rested his head on his knees.   
"We'll help you get through this, Corgi." Ritsu gave him another hug. Koga would never admit it but Ritsu's hug was making him feel a bit better.   
"Do you want to try and go to class Koga? I won't force you to go though." Koga hadn't been to class in a while but maybe going would take his off of Rei for a bit.   
"I guess trying won't hurt."

__

The trio arrived at the 2-B classroom. They were a bit late but the teacher understood after they explained what happened. Everyone was whispering to there friends. Some were even staring at Koga. He hardly ever attended class so naturally people would stare at him. The class were told that they had to do some group work so everyone got up and moved into their groups. Koga hated group work. It meant he had to talk to people which he wasn't a fan of. Thankfully Mao and Ritsu said they'd help due to him missing most of the lessons. At least being with his classmates helped him get his mind off of Rei.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sari!" Subaru burst into the room followed by an out of breath Makoto.  
"Akehoshi-kun, don't run next time." Even though Makoto was talking to Subaru, the other wasn't listening.  
"Ukki, look look! It's Gami-san!" The orange-haired boy ran over to the sleeping 2nd year on the other side of the room.  
"I wouldn't wake him up, not yet at least." A voice from somewhere in the room spoke up. Subaru and Makoto looked towards the voice and saw their unit mate, Mao. The boy was walking away from the board at the front of the class so he was probably cleaning it.  
"Sari!" Subaru jumped at the other 2nd year, hugging him.  
"You know, you'll probably kill me one day." Mao talked in a joking way, clearly playing along with Subaru.  
"But seriously though, I don't want to wake him up yet." Mao looked back over to where Koga was sleeping and thankfully he hadn't woken up.  
"If you're any louder, Subaru, the other side of the school will hear you."  
"Anzu!" The girl walked over to where Trickstar were standing.  
"Who's this? I've never seen him before. Is he new here?" Anzu looked over to Koga. Since Koga was never really around school, he'd never met Anzu.  
"I guess you two have never met. This is Koga Oogami, he's a second year like us. He's not new, he just hasn't been here for a while."  
"Did something happen to him?" 

Whilst the others were talking, Koga slowly awoke from his sleep. He looked up and saw a girl in front of him. Since when was there a girl here? 

"So that really happened? How have I- Ah! Sorry, did I wake you up?" And now Anzu was looking at him.  
"W-well… umm… I-i…" Now everyone was looking at him.  
"Are you okay Gami-san?" Subaru walked over and pulled Koga up so that he was standing.  
"I-I f-fine…" Koga looked away, trying to stop the awkward conversation from getting any further.  
"Are you scared of a girl Gami-san?"  
"S-shut up! I-i'm d-definitely not scared of t-talking to a g-girl…" Koga was the worst liar in the world and it didn't take long for everyone to realise.  
"Okay okay! I've n-never really talked to a girl before… What do I even say? Are they different from guys? How do I talk to one?!"  
"Anzu's no one to be scared of Koga. Just talk to her like you talk to us and you'll be fine." Koga did feel pretty stupid for being scared to talk to Anzu but he hadn't talked to many people lately.  
"Anyway, I'm gonna go home… See ya." Koga picked up his bag and was about to leave when someone grabbed his hand.  
"We'll walk you home, Gami-san. It must be lonely always walking on your own."  
"I'll be fine… I'm not a child." Koga, again, tried to leave but Subaru walked next to him anyway.  
"You've been having a pretty hard time, Koga, and I just want to make sure you get home safely since you're on your own."  
"We're going to walk Anzu home anyway. You and Sakuma-sen-... You live close to her, don't you Oogami-kun?" After realising he wasn't getting out of this, Koga finally gave in and agreed to walk with them. They would have done it anyway so it didn't make a difference. 

Eventually, the group made their way outside, where they met Hokuto, and started walking. Koga was mostly silent for the whole walk. Something about talking to people made him regret even coming to school. It was getting cold and Koga didn't have a jacket with him. The others weren't walking fast enough so he was tempted to tell them to hurry up but for some reason he couldn't. He tried to talk but he couldn't. He felt like there was a lump in his throat and he would cry if he said anything. Rei walked with him every day to and from school. They lived together so it made sense to walk together. 

"Gami-san! Can you hear me?" Subaru stopped in front of Koga.  
"Huh..? What?" Koga stopped as well and saw that there others were all looking at him. Again.  
"Are you okay with it Oogami?" Koga was so confused. Apparently he wasn't listening.  
"Okay with what?"  
"Anzu said that she'll walk the rest of the way with you."  
"I know that they have a lot of work to do so it'd be better for them to go straight home." How much did Koga miss?  
"I guess that's fine." They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Koga felt really awkward. He didn't know Anzu that well yet and he didn't know if he should start talking or stay quiet. He preferred the 2nd option. 

"Who is Rei?" Koga was startled by Anzu's voice. He didn't expect her to talk to him.  
"I'm not forcing you to talk if it upsets you." Koga finally looked over to Anzu. She sounded really nice and spoke with a calm and soothing tone. 

"Rei… Rei is… He's my b-boyfriend… He was the first person who talked to me. Back then I didn't have anyone. Rei would do anything for me… He… he said he'd even die for me…" It was true, Rei cared a lot about Koga.  
"He must have loved you a lot, Koga."  
"D-d-don't say it like that…"  
"What?"  
"He's still alive… I know he is…" Koga stopped walking and looked away from Anzu. They had somehow made it to Rei and Koga's house so Koga sat down on the step and rested his head on his knees. 

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay." Anzu didn't know what to do so she decided to hug Koga. Hopefully, it would make him feel better. She let the boy cry into her shoulder for a couple of minutes before helping him inside. As soon as they stepped inside, an excited corgi came running into the room. Koga immediately sat on the floor and hugged the dog. Anzu leaned down and pet the dog who then licked her hand. 

"I'm guessing this is your dog."  
"Yeah, this is Leon." Being with his dog had cheered him up a lot.  
"Are you going to be okay? I've got work to do tonight so I can't stay."  
"I'll be fine, I have Leon." After saying goodbye, Anzu left. And just like that, it was just Koga and Leon.

Koga thought it was a good idea to get off of the floor and sort himself out. He didn't feel like eating so he went straight into the bathroom to have a shower. After that it was probably best to just go to sleep. Koga got into bed and Leon jumped up after him. Before turning off the light, he looked at the picture of him and Rei on the bedside table. 

"Come home soon, okay?" Koga turned the light off and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The corridors seemed a lot more crowded today and Kaoru didn't like being around this many guys. He had a date later so he didn't want to waste his time going to class. He decided to find somewhere to sit outside until the scheduled time of his date. The back of the school around the garden area should be fine. The closer he got, the less students he saw around. No one really hung around this area of the school so it was always quiet. Except it wasn't completely quiet today. The closer Kaoru got to this one part of the garden, the louder the sound of someone crying got. It sounded like it was coming from behind this one tree. Kaoru slowly approached the tree to see a boy sitting with his back against it. The boy obviously hadn't realised that Kaoru was there. This boy looked familiar. Like he'd seen him somewhere before. 

__

_"Hey kid, who are you?" Kaoru walked up to this boy who was sitting on the edge of the stage. The boy had headphones on so he didn't hear Kaoru._

_"Hey." Kaoru shook his shoulder and the boy jumped, almost falling off the stage._

_"W-who are you?" The boy had golden eyes and silvery hair._

_"What are you doing here. How'd you even get in? The door was locked." Kaoru was sure he'd locked the door._

_"The same way I got in." A taller boy with black hair and deep red eyes walked towards them. Those eyes could only belong to one person._

_"Rei!" The silver-haired boy ran over to him and the two hugged._

_"Hey Koga." So that was the boy's name. Kaoru jumped off the stage and looked back over to see Rei lean down and kiss Koga._

_"Okay, what's going on and how did you two get in here." Kaoru walked towards the couple._

_"Why would I tell you about the secret passage to get in here." Rei gave Kaoru one of those looks. So he was in one of those moods today._

_"That didn't answer my question." Kaoru sighed._

_"So what's been going on while I was away." And Rei was ignoring him._

_"Our new outfits are ready, they're so cool! Wait here, I'll show you." Koga ran off to probably get something out of his bag._

_"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Kaoru walked up to Rei._

_"Me and Koga are gonna perform here tonight. I guess I probably should have told you."_

_"You're lucky there's only a couple groups tonight. Anyway, who's that kid? I've never seen him before."_

_"That's Koga, he's a first year… And he's my boyfriend." Rei looked over to where Koga was and smiled at how happy Koga looked._

_"Did something happen? He didn't look happy earlier." Kaoru looked at Koga too._

_"He probably just missed me. I don't know what he'd do without me. He'd be a complete mess if I wasn't here."_

_"Doesn't he have any other friends?"_

_"No, he's not the biggest fan of humans ya see. It's why I'm always with him. He doesn't have anyone else." Rei walked over to Koga and put an arm around the first year. Koga looked up at Rei and showed him something on his phone._

_"See, they're so cool."_

_"Yeah, but you still managed to make it cute."_

_"Eh?! I'm not c-cute!"_

—

That was definitely him, Rei's boyfriend, Koga. Rei had always said stuff like Koga needed him and that he'd be a mess without Rei. That seemed to be true since Koga was crying. 

"Hey, Koga-kun." Kaoru gently placed a hand on Koga's shoulder. The boy immediately turned around and moved away from Kaoru. He looked scared. 

"It's okay-" 

"W-who are you…? S-stay away…"

"I didn't mean to scare you. I guess you wouldn't really remember me but I'm Sakuma-san's friend, Kaoru." Kaoru smiled at Koga. 

"Kao… ru…? I-i think I remember that name… from the live house…" Rei had mentioned a Kaoru before. And that guy was almost always at the live house that Rei and Koga performed at a lot. 

"You know, Sakuma-san would want you to be happy, not sitting here crying." Kaoru softened his tone in the hopes of calming Koga. 

"I-i… I g-guess he would… Wait, don't talk like that! Rei's still alive!" Koga yelled. 

"Koga-kun, calm-" 

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! Rei's alive and I'm gonna find him." Koga stood up but Kaoru grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere. 

"I'm not saying that he's definitely dead. Listen, I can help you find him." Kaoru watched as the small boy looked up at him. 

"Y-you will…?" Koga sounded much calmer now. 

"I don't know if he told you but Rei was planning on making a new four member unit. Him, me, you and one other 2nd year, I think his name was Adonis-kun." 

"Adonis?" 

"Yeah, Sakuma-san met him when he was doing all that stuff abroad a while ago. Maybe he knows something about where Sakuma-san is." Kaoru saw Koga's eyes light up. 

"Then let's go ask him. But you're doing the talking…" Koga turned away and started walking. 

"Wait, why me?" Kaoru asked. 

"I… I-i'm not that good at talking to new people…Rei would always do the talking so… I'm not used to it yet." Koga said quietly. 

"Fine, I'll do the talking."

—

_"I'm here, just like you asked."_

_"How is he? He's okay right?" The older ran up to the younger._

_"Still upset, but I'm sure he's fine. He won't stop crying. Look, I know you miss him. I'm trying my best here okay? He misses you a lot too." The younger replied. The older one then went and sat back down on the bed._

_"I promised that I'd always be there for him… How can I do that if I'm stuck here."_

_"It's going to be okay. I'll try and get you to him, or bring him to you." The younger then hugged the older… his brother._

—

"This is the classroom, 2-A." Kaoru opened the door to the classroom with Koga behind him. 

"Gami-san!" Someone yelled. Before he knew it, Koga was pulled into a hug. 

"Akehoshi, you shouldn't scare him like that." Hokuto appeared beside Subaru. 

"You know them, Koga-kun?" Kaoru turned around and looked at Koga. 

"I guess… Can you let go of me now?" Subaru let go of Koga and stepped back to give him some space. 

"Koga-san." 

"Anzu?" Anzu walked up to Koga and gave him a hug. 

"How are you today? Did you get enough sleep last night?" 

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." The others looked at them. Koga was nervous about talking to Anzu yesterday and now he was talking to her normally. 

"Anzu-chan, talk to me too." Kaoru stood beside Anzu who moved before Kaoru could put his arms around her. 

"Did you manage to befriend Gami-san, Anzu?" 

"Yeah, I guess." Anzu then smiled. 

"Hakaze-senpai, what are you doing here?" 

"Huh? Oh, Adonis-kun." Koga looked at the person with purple hair. 

"Do you have some time? We need to talk to you." Kaoru turned around and walked out. Koga turned and followed him as well. Adonis then followed the two out. 

"What did you need, Hakaze-senpai?"

"We need to talk to you about Sakuma-san. I'm guessing you're not gonna talk, Koga-kun." Kaoru looked at Koga. 

"W-we agreed on this b-before."

"Oh yeah, Adonis-kun, this is Koga Oogami. I'm guessing you two haven't met. He's Sakuma-san's boyfriend."

"I don't think we have. Although I do remember Sakuma-senpai talking about you before." Rei talked about him? 

"Anyway, we're gonna try to find Sakuma-san. Koga-kun keeps saying that he's not actually dead. And I believe him. Sakuma-san wouldn't just die that easily."

"I agree. Sakuma-senpai is a strong person." 

"We need to think of a way to find out the truth." 

"Didn't Sakuma-senpai have something he was hiding from us?"

"Yeah, something like a secret." 

Koga stood there and listened to the two talk. Koga knew the secret. Rei told him a while ago. That secret alone is the whole reason why they're in this mess in the first place. 

"Koga-kun? You listening?" Kaoru shook Koga's shoulder. 

"Huh?" 

"I said, did Sakuma-san tell you anything about a family secret?" 

"Uuhh, w-well…" Koga looked down at the ground. 

"Koga-kun-" 

"They're vampires…" Koga's voice was quieter than before. 

"Wait, what?" Kaoru and Adonis looked at him. 

"When Rei was little, his family had a lot of trouble with people knowing that they were vampires. People would try and kill them. They moved here so that they'd be safe." Koga's voice got quieter and quieter. 

"Rei's parents found out that he told me and… a-and…" Koga squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like he was going to cry again. 

"Hey, take your time. It's okay." Kaoru gave Koga a hug. 

"When they found out, they want to k-kill me… That's how… It's how that whole thing happened last year… Rei protected me. It's why everyone thinks he's dead…" Tears were falling down Koga's face. 

"So that's why. Look, it's okay, we'll find him." Kaoru hugged Koga again but this time Adonis joined them. 

"Maybe we could start by going to his parents house-

"Are you crazy?" Koga yelled suddenly. 

"Koga-kun?" 

"His parents hate me. They'd fucking kill me." 

"Then me and Adonis will go. I'll call you so you can listen. After school, we'll take you home and then go talk to them."

"You're really gonna do this for me?" 

"Of course, I know how much you mean to Sakuma-san." The bell rang and the three went their separate ways. 

—

"Hey, Koga-kun." Kaoru walked into 2-B and went to where Koga was sitting. The boy was leaning on the desk sleeping. 

"Koga-kun." Kaoru gently shook the boy's shoulder and Koga slowly sat up and yawned. 

"Let's go. Adonis-kun is meeting us at the gate." 

"Is it time to go already…?" Koga rubbed his eyes and yawned again before standing up to follow Kaoru out of the classroom. As Kaoru said, Adonis was at the gates waiting for them. They dropped by Kaoru's and Adonis' so the two could get changed before heading to Rei and Koga's house. 

—

"Are you gonna be okay here?" Kaoru sat down to put his shows on. 

"I'll be fine. I have Leon." Leon then jumped on Koga's lap and licked his face. 

"I'll call you when we're close." Kaoru and Adonis then left and Koga was left alone. He laid down and closed his eyes. Whatever happens, they could even find Rei. After a while of laying down, his phone started ringing. Kaoru was calling him. 

—

"Hey Koga-kun, we're now walking up to the front door." Kaoru put his phone in his pocket and knocked on the door. A woman answered a few moments later. 

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked. 

"Hey, is Sakuma-san in?" Kaoru asked. 

"Rei? I'm sorry, no one must have told you. Rei sadly passed away last year."

"Oh? But we have plans for today."

"I'm sorry, we must be talking about different people." She was being very straight forward with her replies. 

"We were talking to Sakuma-senpai last week. We made plans to meet up today." 

"Well I'm sorry but we're not talking about the same person." Kaoru and Adonis kept talking but it didn't go anywhere. The woman's answers were near enough the same every time. There was one thing though. Towards the end, she sounded kind of nervous. 

Once the two where away from the door, Kaoru pulled the phone out of his pocket. 

"Did you hear everything Koga-kun? ...... Okay, we'll be back soon." 

—

Koga closed his eyes again. Maybe it was true. Maybe Rei really was dead. Leon licked his face again, making Koga laugh. He then heard the front door unlock. He heard Kaoru and Adonis' voices and Leon jumped off and went to greet the other two. 

"You good?" Kaoru leaned over and looked at Koga. 

"I-i'm good…" Koga sat up and Kaoru sat down next to him. He immediately hugging Koga. 

"W-we'll definitely find him… Won't we…?" 

"Of course we will. Don't worry."


	5. Chapter 5

Months and months had passed. Koga hadn't gotten any closer to finding Rei. Everything he had just led to a dead end. Over and over again. Whilst this was happening, school was getting harder. More new rules were put into place every week and it was starting to feel like a prison. He watched people break down because of the stress everyday. Although he had Kaoru, Adonis and the twins, he still felt like he didn't have anyone because Rei wasn't here. Koga had lost hope at this point. Rei was almost definitely dead. 

Koga also wasn't allowed to miss lessons anymore. They said that he should be fine now but he wasn't. He still hadn't gotten over Rei's death. And he probably never will. Life won't be the same anymore. 

After class, Koga hurried out. He felt like crying again. He couldn't go a day without breaking down and crying his eyes out about Rei. The cold hit him as soon as he got outside. It didn't stop him though. He ran until he came to this garden. He sat down under a tree and pulled his legs up against his chest. He could hear singing but he knew he was just hearing things. He hid his face against his knees and cried. 

.  
.  
.

_The singing kept getting louder and louder. Koga walked up to the garden and found a circle of trees. Someone was in the middle. Well, he found where the singing came from. Koga hid himself behind a tree and watched. This person sounded amazing. As the guy turned around, his red eyes shone in the sun. They almost looked like they were glowing. His black hair reflected the light as the person sang. Koga couldn't help but stare._

_"You good kid?" And then the person was looking at him._

_"Huh? Umm…" Koga hid further behind the tree._

_"Are you scared of me?" The person walked towards Koga, laughing._

_"I-i'm not s-scared…" Koga said quietly. The person knelt down in front of him so that he was at the same level as Koga. He then ruffled Koga's hair._

_"You know, usually the first years are scared of me. Well, I wouldn't say you're not scared." He then laughed again._

_"I'm Rei." This Rei guy held out his hand out to Koga._

_"Koga…" Koga grabbed Rei's hand. He was then pulled up off the floor and towards Rei._

_"You're kinda cute, ya know."_

_"Eh? C-cute? I'm not cute…"_

.   
.  
.

"Do you think he's okay?" 

"He's still freezing, get another blanket."

Koga slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't where he remembered he was.

"Koga-kun, are you okay?" Koga saw Kaoru looked at him. 

"I… I g-guess…" Koga then sneezed after. He tried to sit up but Kaoru stopped him. 

"Stay still. You need to rest."

"What happened…? I don't remember coming in here."

"We found you passed out outside. It was raining so you were soaked and freezing cold." So that's what happened. Koga ran outside earlier because of something that had happened in class that reminded him of Rei. Koga sat up again and looked around to see that he was in the light music club. In Rei's coffin. The twins were there too. Without realising it, he'd started crying. 

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry Koga-kun." Kaoru pulled Koga in for a hug. Koga continued to cry and Kaoru kept hugging him. They then heard the bell ring. It was time to go back to class. 

"I-i don't want to go…" Koga said, still crying. 

"Look, I know you don't but you don't have a choice. Come on, I'll walk with you." Kaoru helped Koga up and walked with him to his classroom. 

"You should go straight home after. You need the rest." Kaoru said before heading to his own classroom. Koga went into his classroom and was almost immediately told to hurry up and sit down. He did as he was told, not wanting to annoy the teacher. He sat down and laid his head on the table. 

—

Happy to be out of the classroom, Koga walked down the corridor. He put on some headphones and walked out of the school. 

Whilst walking through the park, Koga heard something in the trees. He took his headphones off. There was someone singing. And that voice… Koga started walking towards the sound. His heart was racing. Only one person sounded like that. The singing was getting louder and louder. 

"Rei!" Koga yelled. As soon as he did, the singing stopped. 

"R-rei…?" Tears were streaming down Koga's face. He couldn't hear that voice anymore. He kept running around in the hopes of finding the voice but he couldn't. It was like it wasn't real. After what seemed like forever, Koga finally made his way out from the trees. 

"Koga-kun!" Koga turned around and saw Kaoru standing there. He had a worried look on his face. Well, Koga did look a mess so that's probably why. Before he knew it, Kaoru was hugging him. 

"Don't cry. What happened?" 

"I-i… I-i h-heard him… h-he… R-rei was t-there…" Koga said, still crying his eyes out. 

"There, there, it's okay. You were probably just hearing things. If Sakuma-san was there he would have gone to you. Come on, I'll take you home."

—

_"He heard me, he definitely heard me." The tall boy walked around the room._

_"Shit, shit, shit…"_

_"What're you doing- hey, what happened?" The younger walked up to the older and hugged him. The older was crying again._

_"He definitely heard me… I snuck out for a bit and…" He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes._

_"Did mum and dad find out?"_

_"No, I don't think so… I can't do this anymore… seeing him like that… he was crying. You don't know how bad I wanted to hug him…"_

_"It'll be okay, I'll find a way, don't worry."_

—

Kaoru led Koga into the house and was immediately met by Leon. Koga sat down and hugged the corgi. The boy was still crying a bit. 

"W-we'll… f-find him… w-we'll d-definitely…" Kaoru hugged Koga again. 

"Come on, you should get changed and cleaned up. I'll make you something to eat."

"N-not hungry…"

"Koga-kun, you haven't eaten all day." After going back and forth, Kaoru decided it wasn't worth making Koga eat if he didn't want to. Koga went off to go shower and Kaoru sat down. Leon jumped up and kept jumping over Kaoru's legs. 

"I guess you're hungry, huh?" Kaoru got up and went to go and find Leon's food. The corgi kept circling Kaoru's legs. 

"There you go." Kaoru set the food down and watched Leon walk over and eat it. 

"Leon, you should have said you were hungry." Kaoru looked over to see Koga. 

"You know, you don't have 'ta stay. I'll be fine… At least I think I will." 

"I can stay if you want Koga-kun."

"You sure…?" 

"Yeah, I don't mind. And besides, someone has to make sure you get to school. Anyway, you should get some rest." Kaoru led Koga to his room. 

"You're not my mum, ya know…"

"But I still care about you." Koga finally done what Kaoru said and got into bed. Leon walked into the room and jumped up onto the bed. He laid next to Koga. 

"If ya really staying here, there's a spare room you can sleep in. Rei's… his clothes will fit…" Koga turned around and went further under the covers. 

"Get a good night's sleep, okay?" Kaoru saw Koga nod. He then left the room and headed off towards the spare room. Hopefully Koga will alright tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

"Koga-kun, wake up." Kaoru gently shook Koga's shoulder. He didn't want to wake him but they needed to get to school. Koga made a noise and turned around, one of his eyes half open. 

"You need to get up." Kaoru said as Leon licked Koga's face. 

"Le~on…" Koga pet the dog and slowly sat up. 

"Do you want something to eat?" Koga shook his head and yawned. 

"Come on, get changed." Kaoru got Koga's clothes out of the wardrobe and laid them on the end of the bed. He watched Koga slowly move towards the clothes to get changed. The boy was like a completely different person. 

"I've fed Leon so once you're ready, we can go." Kaoru left the room so that Koga could get ready. He went into the kitchen and got himself a drink. He was hoping that Koga would be better today. The poor boy kept waking up in the night crying. Kaoru finished his drink and put the cup into the sink. He turned around to see Koga walking into the room. He was still half asleep. 

"Let's get going, I don't want to be late." The two put their shoes on and headed out of the door. 

"Bye Leon." Koga knelt down to say goodbye to his friend before leaving. 

"You gonna be okay today?" Kaoru looked down at Koga. He looked more awake now. 

"I think so." Koga replied. Kaoru felt really bad for him. Rei's death had affected him really badly. Their walk was pretty quiet after that. Koga didn't really say anything. When they got to school, Kaoru made sure Koga got to his class alright and then went to his own. He'd just try and talk with him during their break. That'd probably be the best. 

When Koga walked into class he immediately sat down at his desk. He started to feel really tired again. Maybe he should just sleep. He couldn't concentrate anyway. That was probably for the best. 

.   
.   
. 

_"Senpai? Koga walked up the hill and towards this big cherry blossom tree. He saw Rei standing there. Rei turned around and smiled at him._

_"Hey, Koga." Rei pulled Koga in for a hug._

_"Why'd you tell me to come here?" Koga looked up at Rei. All Rei did was smile at him. He leaned down until their faces were almost touching. Koga felt his face heat up but he didn't move away from Rei. Rei then leaned in closer and kissed Koga, who when grabbed Rei's shoulders. After a while, the two parted. Koga had a pale red colour on his cheeks. Rei lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Koga's hair._

_"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Rei leaned down and kissed Koga again. This one longer than the last. When they parted, Koga jumped up and wrapped his arms around Rei's neck, his feet barely touching the floor._

_"Is that a yes?" Rei hugged Koga back._

_"Yes!"_

.   
.   
.

Koga yawned and opened his eyes. He wasn't in the classroom anymore. Instead he was being carried by someone. Koga had slept through all of his classes today so he probably wasn't allowed in the classroom anymore. He looked up and saw Ritsu. 

"Ah, you're awake, Corgi~." Ritsu smiled at him. Ritsu walked into this room and put Koga down. They were in the light music club room. 

"Will you be okay here? Knights have practice today." After Koga nodded in reply, Ritsu was about to leave when Koga stopped him. 

"Ritsu, you're Rei's brother, is… umm…" Koga felt like crying at saying 'his' name. Ritsu realised what he was trying to say and gave Koga a hug. 

"There there~ It's okay." Ritsu hugged Koga for a bit, made sure he was okay and left. Koga sat down on top of the coffin and pulled his phone out. He had a text from this number that he'd never seen before. 

From: Unknown Number - Thursday 3:30pm  
Meet me in the car park

It was weird. He'd never seen that number before. But some part of him thought he should go look. He could see the car park from the light music club he got up and looked out of the window. Nothing really stood out. It was just a group of grey to black cars. Maybe someone was just playing tricks on him or something. But how'd they get his number… 

"Oogami-senpai!" Koga jumped as the twins burst into the room. 

"D-don't scare me like that…" Koga turned around to face the two first years. The two were smiling at him. 

"Oogami-senpai, there's some stuff that needs to be moved over there. Can you help us do it?" Hinata started pushing Koga towards the pile of books and folders. He wasn't giving Koga a choice. Koga picked up a few books and started walking over to the shelf. All of a sudden, the door burst open and was immediately slammed shut. Someone had come in. 

"Can we help you?" One of the twins asked. Koga didn't know which one. 

"Ahh shit." A voice that wasn't the twins said. 

"And I thought I could get in here without being noticed." The person sounded annoyed. 

"Do you need anything?" The other twin asked. Koga finally looked up and as he did, he immediately dropped everything he was holding. He stared at the person who had come in. His hair… And those eyes… No, it couldn't be… 

"Oogami-senpai, are you okay?" No. Of course he wasn't. Why would he be okay. 

"Oogami-senpai!" One of the twins, no, both the twins were hugging him. Ah, he was crying. That was why. Koga looked at the guy who'd walked in again. 

No… Just no… It's not real… 

Koga pushed the twins off of him with the little strength he had left and ran into that person's arms. He started crying even more than he was a few seconds before. He felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him. It was then that the strength in Koga's legs disappeared and he fell to the floor, that person going to the floor with him. The person pulled Koga closer, crying with Koga. 

Koga looked up slightly to see a face he thought he'd never see again.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're okay, right? You're definitely okay right?" Red eyes looked into Koga's shining golden eyes and leaned down to kiss him. 

"I was scared I wouldn't be able to find you. I guess I did text you with a completely different number so I didn't expect you to go to the car park." Koga stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say. Finally, he managed to say the word that had been stuck in his throat. 

"R-rei…" Koga looked into those deep red eyes before resting his head comfortably against Rei's neck. He continued to cry into the other shoulder. 

"There, there, Koga. It's okay. Everything is okay… I promise… I promise…" Rei was crying too. But not as much as Koga. 

"Aniki, who's that?" 

"I don't know, Yuuta-kun. I've never seen him before. You think he's a 3rd year?" 

"Maybe. But he's not wearing the uniform." Hinata and Yuuka kept whispering to each other. 

"Koga." Rei looked at Koga again. He stood up, pulling Koga with him. He then wiped the younger's tears off of his face. 

"You got some time to spare?" Rei then smiled at Koga and the two left the room. 

"But he could have graduated already- wait, where'd they go?" 

"Quickly, Koga. There's some clothes in the back seat so you can get changed." Rei opened the car door for Koga so that the younger could get in. Rei then got into the driver's seat and turned the engine on. 

—

"Rei~" Koga leaned forward from the back seat and laid his head on Rei's shoulder. 

"You finished changing? We're not really getting anywhere. The traffic's really bad." Rei lifted his hand and pet Koga's head. He then placed a kiss on Koga's lips. Koga climbed into the other front seat. Rei looked at him and smiled. 

"You're really cute in my clothes." Rei said as he looked towards the road as the traffic had started moving again. Koga's face turned red as he registered what Rei had said. Rei smiled again and put his hand on Koga's. 

"Rei-" 

"I know what you're gonna say. I'll explain when we get there, I promise."

—

Rei soon parked the car and the two got out. Rei immediately took Koga's hand and led him into the park. They continued walking until they got to a small hill with a big cherry blossom tree on top. Koga soon realised why Rei bought him here. 

"This is…" 

"It's where I asked you out." Rei finished what Koga was going to say. 

"I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?" Rei led Koga over to the tree and sat down. 

"Still wearing this?" Rei held the ring that was hanging from Koga's neck. 

"Well, it is yours…" 

"I thought giving it to you would tell you that I was still alive. Look, I wanted to stay and help you, but I was scared that they'd hurt you. I didn't want to take that risk…"

—

_"I'm sorry… Koga…" Rei placed the chain around Koga's neck, tears dripping down his face. The small silver chain had a ring on the end. One that matched Koga's. He then kissed the boy and left with the men._

_.  
.   
. _

_"I swear, if you hurt him, I'll fucking kill you." Rei glared at his parents._

_"I thought we made it clear not to tell anyone." The man's voice sounded cold and emotionless._

_"Koga means a lot to me, I love him so much… If you hurt him again I'll never forgive you!" Rei yelled and slammed the door of his room. He fell onto his bed and started crying._

_"Anija…" Ritsu stepped into the room and heard Rei crying. He walked over and stood in front of the older. Ritsu then pulled Rei into a hug._

_"Corgi is fine. He's hurt but he'll be fine. I walked him home so he got back safely." Ritsu kept hugging Rei. When he finally let go, he took a proper look at Rei._

_"Wait here." Ritsu walked out. He soon came back and started tending to Rei's arm._

_"I'll make sure Corgi stays safe, don't worry."_

—

"I've figured out how I can sneak out for a bit." Rei pulled Koga closer to him. 

"Oh shit…" Rei quickly stood up. He had his phone in his hand. 

"Um, I have to go. Meet me here tonight. I love you." Rei gave Koga a kiss and ran off. 

"Rei wait!" Koga yelled but it was too late. Rei was already gone. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

From: Unknown Number - Thursday 4:03pm  
I think my parents found out I left. Ritsu texted me. Don't worry, I'll do all I can to meet you tonight. I don't know if I'll be able to make it to the park so I'll try and get home.   
Love you xx

From: Unknown Number - Thursday 4:04pm  
I still have your clothes so I'll bring them tonight. 

Koga smiled. He decided he should probably go back to school and grab his stuff before going home. He walked into the school and headed towards the light music room. He opened the door and went to grab his bag. 

"Decided to finally join us then."

"Eek! H-huh?" Koga turned around to see Kaoru. When did he get there? 

"Where have you been? And where's your uniform."

"Umm… I-i haven't been anywhere-"

"He's back, isn't he." Koga looked at Kaoru. 

"The twins said that he was here. Well, they didn't know but it sounded like him from the description."

"Fine… you win…" Koga sat down on top of the coffin. 

"And I'm guessing those are his clothes. Go and be with him."

"Huh? But we have practice."

"I know. But I also know how much you want to be with him." Kaoru sat down next to Koga. 

"I can't see him 'till tonight. He has to wait for a chance to sneak out without his parents noticing… Hmm?" Koga pulled out his phone. He immediately recognised the number calling him. 

"Rei?" 

—

"Hey Koga. You making it home okay? ...... Ritsu did say something about him babysitting you …. Haha, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll see you tonight then. Love you." Rei put down his phone and fell backwards onto the bed smiling. 

"You're finally happy for once." Rei sat up again to see Ritsu walk in. 

"Yeah, I guess. Make sure they don't come in here tonight."

"You sneaking out again? Let me guess, seeing Corgi?" 

"How'd you know?" 

"I saw you walking out of school with him. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're good for tonight."

—

Koga unlocked the door and was soon met by Leon. 

"Guess what Leon? Guess what guess what!" The dog looked at Koga. 

"Rei's coming home tonight!" Leon jumped around barking. Koga then got off the floor and went to get cleaned up. He was getting tired but he really wanted to stay up and wait for Rei. He decided he should at least shower and get some work done. 

—

It was getting dark. Rei could barely see the path in front of him. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door in front of him. The light was on. Maybe Koga was still awake. Rei took off his shoes and was met by an excited Leon jumping at his leg. 

"Hey there Leon." Rei picked up Leon and walked into the living room. 

"Koga, I'm home-" Rei stopped when he saw Koga. The boy was fast asleep. Rei put Leon down and went over to Koga. Yeah, definitely asleep. Rei picked up Koga and headed to their bedroom. 

"Ngh… Rei…?" Koga opened his eyes and looked up at Rei.

"Hey." Rei said as he put Koga down on the bed. He was about to get changed when Koga pulled him towards him. 

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just gonna shower and change." Rei kissed Koga's forehead before going to the bathroom. 

After his shower, he got changed and joined Koga in bed. Koga immediately latched onto Rei and buried his face in Rei's chest. 

"You know, Koga, my parents don't know that we live here. So maybe I'll be able to stay here with you." Koga looked up to Rei. 

"Really?" 

"Really. Don't worry, I'll find a way, I promise." Rei pulled Koga close to him and closed his eyes. 

"I'll never leave you again. I don't want to hurt you again… Get some rest, I'll take you out somewhere tomorrow." Rei looked at Koga. The boy was already falling asleep. Rei smiled and slowly ran his fingers through Koga's hair. 

"Goodnight Koga, I love you so, so much…"


End file.
